


Before You Go

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, but trust me ok?, i can't say what the potential triggers are because it's a twist, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Just one last thing...





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Check end notes for potential triggers

He doesn’t drive up to her house, like he always used to. This time, he takes the bus and walks the rest of the way, gym bag smacking against his legs, since he had memorised the route and he had always wanted to use it, but that isn’t important. What’s important is what he’s here for. 

Kate broke up with him. 

He understands that he won’t get her back, ever, but he wants to give her something to remember him by. That’s what’s in his gym bag (along with some other stuff that’s not as important), and he would have chosen a different bag that didn’t smell like trainers and sweaty gym kit but it was the only bag big enough that he had.

As he walks through Kate’s front gate, the bag swings into the fence, letting out a loud thud. He curses quietly. Hopefully it’s not damaged. That would be awkward to explain.

He rings the doorbell, and soon Kate answers the door, wearing that old oversized cardie that she always wore while watching tv alone when her parents were out. Good, she’s home alone. He doesn’t want her parents to interrupt.

“Drake?” She seems surprised, but also kind of like she was expecting him. It makes him smile slightly. “You know I don’t want to-”

“I know.” He interrupts her mid sentence. “I know that you don’t want to get back together with me, I know and respect that. I won’t pressure you to get back together with me.”

“Kate sighs in relief, but still seems a bit confused. “Well that’s good to know. What are you here for then?”

Ah, that’s his Kate. Always curious. He grins as he pulls what he brought for Kate out of his bag, and his smile widens as Kate freezes in terror.

“I just wanted to give you something before you go.” He cocks the pistol at Kate and gives her his old loving smile as he fires.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Guns, character shooting another character  
> New story Friday!  
> Thanks for reading and have a great night!  
> (I'm listening to Jack Stauber's Buttercup right now and I am in way too cheery a mood for this story right now haha)


End file.
